pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin Rock pikmin Time!
This looks like a crappy fanfiction. I made this and I hate it I'm making a version thats WAY better than this trash. - wazzuper26 Non canon game This is a reference to DR-WHATCAMACALLIT's Comic Rock pikmin cant be crushed by wollywogs The goal is to defeat the winged pikmin boss. Plot Olimar Was Fighting A Yellow Wolly Then It Crushed 3 Pikmin But The Rock Pikmin Was Still There But Only One rock pikmin In The Ground. Then The Other Pikmin Began To Hate The Rock Pikmin Execpt Red Pikmin. Err Didn't We Metion That No? Asked Rock Pikmin. Then Olimar Throwed A Lot Of Rock Pikmin And Killed The Yellow Wollywog. Enemies The Other Enemies Are Back But We Are Making New Enemies yellow blue purple white and winged pikmin turn back cause they can be crushed but all rock pikmin can't. After Defeating Winged Pikmin All The Large And Enemy Pikmin and winged pikmin Stop Hating Rock Pikmin And The Rock Pikmin Told the truth about how he cant be crushed by wollywogs and then evilized red pikmin comes the 2nd final boss shows up and its up to the boss pikmin (and rock pikmin) to defeat him. After Defeating Evil Red PIkmin His Soul Comes Out Of Him And All Pikmin Gain Kirbys Super Abilities And Each Got Super Abilities Yellow Got Flare Beam Blue Got Snow Bowl Purple Got Grand Hammer And White Got Monster Flame And Winged Got Ultra Sword And Rock Got All and each had to use There Super Abilities 5 Times To Kill him New Enemies These Are New Enemies Yellow Pikmin: These Pikmin Zap Olimar And Throw Bomb Rocks At you Yellow Rock Pikmin Survive and Ninja Pikmin Reflect Bomb Rocks. Blue Pikmin: These Pikmin Shoot Water At You And Go's Under Water Use Blue Rock Pikmin To Kill Them. Purple Pikmin These Pikmin Smash You. White Pikmin These Pikmin Shoot Poison At You But White Rock Pikmin Survive. Pink Pikmin This Pikmin Is The Final Boss This Boss Flys So You Cannot Hit But Pink Rock Pikmin Can Attack The Boss This Boss Takes All Hit Points TO THE MAX! Only 50 Pikmin Can Fight This Beast. Pikmin These are new Pikmin you can use Dark Pikmin: These Guys Can Teleport Around The Place And Are Innume To Everything But Explosives Orange Pikmin: This Pikmin As A Cape So They Can Glide For A Long Time But Are Short Can't Carry Green Pikmin: With Mousestash These Pikmin Are Like Captains But Can Only Have 15 Pikmin At A Time. Ninja Pikmin: These Pikmin Reflect shots from enemies. Red Pikmin: Like From All Other Games And Now Can't Be Crushed By Wollywogs. Colored Rock Pikmin: These are able to not be crushed and are like other pikmin but don't hate rock pikmin Blue Rock Pikmin Can't be harmed by water and can"t be Crushed Yellow Rock Pikmin Cant be zapped purple rock pikmin cant be knocked around and cant panic and is stronger but slower and cant be pushed by wind white rock pikmin are not harmed by posion and are the fastest pikmin and winged rock pikmin can fly. Category:Non-Canon Games